A New Beginning
by darbear
Summary: It's the beginning of Ginny Weasley's sixth year and her life is in turmoil. The wizarding world is in the middle of a deadly war, the majority of her family is in hiding and her three closest friends are the most wanted people in the wizarding world. Now, life has given her another obstacle and the only person she has to confide in is Professor McGonagall...


"Professor..." a meek voice quiety said. Minerva looked up from her seemingly endless pile of grading, surprised to see Ginny Weasley. The girl had proven herself to be very tough, even without her brothers and boyfriend around to protect her. On the first day of the new term, Ginny made it clear where her allegiances lie when she 'accidently' caused Alecto and Amycus Carrow to trip and fall into the feast spread on the tables. After that incident, Minerva knew exactly why the girl was a Gryffindor. Today however, the Ginny had tear stains on her face and her normally strong and defiant demeanor was almost diminished completely.

"Come with me Ms. Weasley." Minerva said quickly. Her mind already attempting to figure out why the youngest Weasley was upset. Her best guess would have to be missing her brother and his friends. Or perhaps it was not having Harry around all the time. The last thing to cross her mind was that perhaps the girl was under too much stress with her, Longbottom and Lovegood's group. The real reason Ginny wanted to talk couldn't have been farther from Minerva's mind.

"Professor, do you think we could we talk for a minute?"

The pleading look in Ginny's eyes was enough to make Minerva want to reach out and hug the girl.  
"What's the matter Ms. Weasley?"

Minerva asked once they were safely in her office with the door shut and all the appropriate privacy charms cast. In the past, those charms were rarely used, but with the Carrows and Snape lurking around every corner they were now becoming common place. Ginny was mute for a moment, she sat and stared at her strong, unwavering Head of House with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Professor, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to cut right to it. I-I-I I believe I may be with pregnant. With Harry's child." The words tumbled out of Ginny's mouth and ended with a sob. Those two sentences were enough to make Minerva's world spin. Ginny Weasley was having the child of the most wanted man in the Wizarding World. If word got out to anyone the Prophet would have a field day and Ginny would most likely disappear.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter hasn't contacted anyone in two months. No one has seen hide nor hair of the boy since your brother's wedding at the beginning of August. It is now the end of September." The cogs in Minerva's head began to spin. From the end of July until now was about eight weeks, enough time for Ginny to conclude she was pregnant.

"Ms. Weasley, are you sure you are pregnant?" Minerva asked, the hope the answer was no evident in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure Professor," Ginny answered, "I didn't know where else I could go Professor. Snape has really been monitoring infirmary use and all of my post has been being monitored, so I couldn't write my mother. I'm just so scared and I didn't know where to go." By the end of those few sentences, Ginny was once again in tears. Minerva knew of a simple charm that could show pregnancy, but it wasn't one hundred percent accurate. She really would need Poppy to be certain. Minerva told Ginny the information about the charm, but the girl wanted a little more information,

"Are you sure it won't hurt me or the baby if I am? How does it work?" anxiety was evident in the girl's tone.

"The charm itself is extremely easy. It simply involves an incantation. With this charm, if you are pregnant your stomach will glow pink. If not, your stomach will glow blue. It will not cause you or the potential child any harm." As she patiently explained the charm to the young sixth year, she couldn't help but be reminded of the other times she had used the charm. Once had been in her own seventh year and when she saw the blue glow, she cried happy tears of relief. The next had been a few months after her wedding, where the pink glow had been the single best thing she'd seen in her life. The last time she used it had been on another red headed girl and the pink glow had caused them both to cry, one thinking about the past and the other about the future.

"Ok, Professor. I think I'm ready. Please do it now."

Minerva said the incantation (Revelio Embretus) and was almost blinded by the soft pink glow that quickly engulfed the room. The light was so bright that Minerva had to look away. Once the initial glow had faded, Ginny turned to look at her Professor and was torn between laughing and sobbing. On one hand she had a piece of Harry with her. She was going to bring a new life into the world and that was a miracle. On the other, Harry was the most wanted man in the world, Voldemort was running wizarding Britain and she hadn't actually seen Harry in almost two months.

"Well Ms. Weasley. It seems like we have a small problem." Minerva said evenly, bringing Ginny back into reality. She stared at Ginny, unable to speak for another moment. The girl was a mere sixteen years old, just a child herself. She should be worried about boyfriends and clothes, not a baby on the way and a boyfriend who was the most wanted man in the world.

"Thank you, Professor, for everything. Could you please possibly refrain from telling my mother? I want her to hear it from me."

"Very well Ms. Weasley." Minerva replied hesitantly. While she didn't want to be the one to tell Molly Weasley her youngest and only daughter was pregnant, she couldn't imagine not knowing in Molly's position. In all her years of teaching she could honestly say that a scandal like this one had never before occurred. Hogwarts was in for a crazy year.


End file.
